


I Dream

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Chain of Command [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domination, Forced Heat, Forced Sex, Kellogg's totally in Nick's head, Love, Love Triangles, Lupercalia, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Nick Valentine Spoilers, Multi, Nick's a confused boy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Pregnancy, Psychic Wolves, Rape, Threesome, Two Sole Survivors Au, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Discontinued Story)</p><p>I dream of you - I dream in green and blue. I dream of two men in Vault suits - two pretty Omegas who can give me the children I've always wanted. </p><p>Even death won't stop me.</p><p>---</p><p>Can Nick Valentine overcome the new presence in his mind that threatens to tear away every that he is? Or will he lose himself completely to the voice of Conrad Kellogg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je rêve de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992618) by [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus). 



> This has some minor spoilers for the whole Nick Valentine Quest. It's from Conrad Kellogg's POV, and written both for the Lupercalia and A/B/O verse! Enjoy! (Nick Valentine will be heavily featured in the chapters following this one - but we had to get the setup.)

I knew that I should have pulled the two Omegas out of the freezer and fucked them when I'd taken their Alpha and the pregnant Omega that had come into the vault with them. Instead, I'd carefully followed the orders that I'd been contracted to, bringing back one very pregnant male and three squalling children. One of those babes was fresh out of the womb - and I'd enjoyed every minute of making the Alpha-bitch scream during her 'delivery'.

   Still, I'd never thought that the two freeze-dried Omegas would make it so far in the Commonwealth as to find me. They'd tracked me straight to Fort Hagen, even though I'd done a damn good job of hiding my trail; maybe that was the downfall of being an Alpha - you never expected the Omegas to have the same cleverness and cunning that you did. My wolf-sister Nakoma gently pressed the thought of 'scent trail' into my mind, and I realized all too late that I'd also made a mistake in not offing their fucking wolves. If there was anything with a nose to track me, it would be those two bitches... and I'd left them alive, if frozen, to do the deed.

   Still, there was a part of me that was excited. Even frozen, the two Omegas had either recently been on their heat, or were going to go into it soon - I could smell it thick in the air, like alcohol and heroin mixed into one; sweet chocolate and savory, mouth-watering scents that made my prick jerk, made it all the easier for me to fuck the baby right out of their Alpha-bitch. In the seventy years since I'd fetched their babes, I'd never forgotten the smell. Nothing had ever compared or come close to the sweet aroma of those two Omegas...

   So, of course, I was going to use this as a golden opportunity to get what I wanted. I tried to talk them out of proceeding into the Fort over the intercom, but my insides were burning and snarling - I wanted them. I wanted that scent of their heat and need... I wanted them squirming and writhing and fucking begging me. I wanted to see their stomach's swell in tandem until they gave me children - a family. Maybe I'm a fucking idiot, but there was a part of me that always seemed filled with regret that I'd lost Sarah and Mary back in San Francisco. Now, I saw a golden opportunity to have that back - the two Omegas were going to give it to me, double-fold.

   I heard the pop-pop-pop of a pistol, with the sound of a rifle firing slower but steady. The synths that I'd programmed to guard the Fort were being taken out like flies. I'd saved my best two to stay in the room with me, and it seemed like it was a good idea. The two men were quickly approaching, and I had to call out for a truce as they threatened to bare down through the door. I held my hands in the air, clear away from my pistol. My two synth-guards had laid their rifles down.

   In front of me, the two Omegas stepped from the darkness of the exterior room. One had blue eyes full of a quiet silence that gave me chills, and the other had green eyes that blazed with barely checked fury.

   "Where in the fuck are our kids?" The shorter of the two - one Aubrey Pistol Quinn - snarled the words out at me. He kept his pistol leveled at my chest; it was only the hand of his companion, Captain Silas King, that stilled him from stepping forward. The older of the love-birds spoke in a soft, steady voice... but it was full of steel and more weight and threat than the fire that had been in Quinn's snarled question.

   "Where are the children, Kellogg?"

   "They're where you'll never touch them." My words were a haughty statement - two Omegas, trying to force information from me? I could have, and did, laugh at them for the audacity. "Then again," my synths moved in tandem, their hands held in front of them in a harmless gesture, "If you want your children so badly, maybe I can oblige, after all."

   "What do you mean?" Silas' voice was wary, and beside him, Quinn let out a low sound again. Behind them, I saw two female wolves circling, growling - waiting. Nakoma laid quiet at my feet, her mind a soft steady beat of faith that I'd get to fulfill my plan.

   "Well, I know a thing or two about getting bitches such as yourself pregnant. We just need a little-" the synths moved in tandem. Weaponless, it was their exposed wire fingers that jammed into the two men. The needles that had been hidden injected the light blue serum, and I saw Quinn try to jerk his arm up to fire his gun. The doors slammed shut tight before the two female wolves could bound forward to save their brothers.

   I let out a low laugh, but the sound was already catching in my chest - the serum was designed to react almost instantly with an Omegas chemical makeup... and that scent - that scent that I remembered, the one that had woken me up with my pants stained in cum from dreaming of it, filled the air.

   Quinn looked outraged.

   Silas King looked horrified - he only had enough mind to reach out, to take Quinn's hand, before I saw his expression slowly begin to shift. As the scent of their heat intensified, their eyes started to burn. A slow, aching flush spilled across Silas King's pale skin, leaving him breathless - honestly, I was shocked that he was trying to fight it. It was only his tight grip on Quinn's hand that stopped the younger man from springing forward instantly, towards me. Towards the scent of a ready and willing Alpha.

   I stood, waiting. Patient. I knew that even Silas King with his unyielding, steely strength could only hold out for so long before the heat took over. I was going to enjoy watching his resolve break almost as much as I was going to enjoy impaling him on my prick until he mewled in pain and pleasure.

   Beside me, Nakoma let out a curious sound. _You’ll have puppies now?_

    _Yes._ I answered back, and she shifted her body to sit in front of the door - I could near snarls and snaps from the Omegas bitches where they stood outside. Their protests wouldn't help them, however. My choice of venue was a Fort - it was made to be sturdy and impenetrable.

  Unlike the two men that were staring up at me now - though Silas King still had Quinn's fingers tight in his own, I could see his chest rising and falling as he tried to gasp for air, for a coolness against his skin. Inside of my pants, his only form of relief gave another jerk, straining against the material of my pants. With their scent rolling in like sweet, heavy waves, I knew that it wasn't going to be long.

   "Quinn..." Silas gasped the name out, but it was me that he fixed his gaze on as he rose - me who he unintentionally drew his lover up to walk towards. I licked my lips, hungry, and Nakoma gave a low whine - just the roiling waves in my mind made her wish that she was a male wolf, so she could go into the hall and find her own satisfaction with the Omega’s sisters.

 _You’ll have your time._  I promised her. When she went into heat, we were the ones who took our pleasure, not the other way around. The strength of an Alpha that swirling in my mind would not let me be topped - and in turn, gave Nakoma the strength to force any breeding to go exactly as she pleased. In my mind, she whimpered again, but her agreement was there. She stood, pacing in front of the door, licking at her chops as though she was a great male wolf. I had a moment of fondness... and then there was a hand on my chest - trembling fingers, as though he was still trying to fight it. Silas King looked at me, and somewhere in the depths of those blue eyes, I could see the man who he was screaming for me to stop. The Omega that ruled his mind - the sweet little begging bitch in heat - slid his hand downward to cup against my crotch, to feel the thickness of my prick beneath my pants.

  He moaned.

  The sound ripped through me, and my fingers found the front of his blue vault suit - it wasn't hard to rip it open, peeling it down his frame. Where my fingers touched his flesh he let out a wild whimper, as though I'd scorched him. His body pressed forward, and his hand still in Quinn's spilled up - so that he forced his lover's fingers against my flesh. They both moaned in tandem, and I grinned.

   My hand came up, catching in Silas' hair - the small tail tied back gave me plenty of purchase to jerk his head forward, so that I could taste his lips. Sweet, perfect, everything that I'd imagined.

  His tongue lashed out, like a dehydrated man in the desert dowsing for his first sip of water. My own mouth fed back, and I felt more than heard another low growl spill from Quinn beside him. The younger man dropped to his knees, his arms coming around my upper thighs, his head nuzzling against the thickness of me through my pants. The sensation of it forced my spine to bow forward, so that Silas could slip his hands around me, hungry fingers pulling at my clothing. Between their prying, needy fingers, my clothing was stripped from my body in less than a minute. I stood bare and glorious in front of them, my body still lean and muscled for my age.

   Their reaching, hungry fingers pressed and stroked, clawed at my flesh - Quinn was far more violent than his counterpart, a low whimper spilling out of his chest and his blunt nails digging along my skin as though he could force me to give him what he wanted. It was the burning look, like a low flame with an undercurrent of slight-awareness in Silas King's eyes that made me strip his Vault suit off of his frame and grin hungrily at him. Blue eyes clenched shut tight - one final tremor of resistance... and then he turned his body away from me, spilling to lean over a desk so that his sweet ass was up in the air like the bitch in heat that he was. His hands smoothed down his sides, actually pulling those sweet cheeks apart and presenting himself like some sacrifice.

   A part of me wondered if he was still aware in his mind - still capable of thinking. If he was trying to take the hit so that Quinn didn't have to.

   That, of course, simply wouldn't do.

   I turned from Silas' piercing blue eyes, burning into me as he spread himself like a sweet buffet for me to enjoy. My hands found Quinn's blue jumpsuit and stripped it from him - I actually had to laugh a bit at the weight of weaponry that I was forced to spill out of various pockets and straps.  Five pistols in total, and I laid them on the ground next to his suit with a grin - the fucking little spitfire let out a growl, trying to pounce on me the minute he was bared.

   "Not yet, bitch. I want you both to enjoy this - this is going to be the best fuck you've ever had - both of you." I let out a low, anxious sound. They would never forget this. They'd never forget me. I shifted away from Quinn's clawing hands and turned to one of the many medi-kits in the room. Flipping open the white top gave me access to a bottle of lube. My hand twisted in Quinn's hair, knotting and forcing him forward like the little bitch that he was. I pressed the Omega forward, so that he spilled onto the desk like his friend. Now both asses were thrust into the air, and I had to step back to admire the sight of them spread and ready for me.

   I uncapped the lube and spread it generously across both hands - I stepped forward and my fingers moved in perfect unison. I put a forefinger to both of their trembling, tight rings of muscle that guarded their inner heat. They both moved in tandem, as though they were puppets attached to the same set of strings. I didn't have to press hard to surpass that barrier, and my fingers spilled into both of the Omegas at the same time, so that their gasped cries of need spilled out like a sweet chorus to my ears. My fingers shifted, hooking and curling inside of their hot chasms so that I could press against the knot of nerves at their core - Quinn let out a low scream, and Silas’ fingers spilled forward, so that mottled knuckles held tight to the desk.

   I didn’t have to wait to pull my fingers from their depths and shift Silas King back - he moved under my touch like a compliant bitch. When I shifted him over Quinn, still sprawled against the desk, his hands came down to his lover’s hips like a reflexive memory, and I didn’t have to coax him to thrust forward and dive into Quinn’s ass. The green eyed man let out a long, low cry of pleasure. My hands spilled forward, one knotting in Silas’ hair and one gripping his hip. I spilled forward, the massive girth of my dick spreading his cheeks… and then I thrust against that exposed hole - it dove me deep into his heat, and forced his own cock further into Quinn’s core.

   They both cried out in tandem again, and I let out a growl of possessive pleasure as their mixed scents hit me again in a hot, arousing wave of _desire_. When I pulled back, Silas thrust forward, so that he dove into Quinn, and then slammed back to impale himself against my prick. It was perfect, smooth, mechanical as though we’d been made to fuck like this all along. I growled in sweet, possessive need, leaning forward to set my teeth against Silas’ shoulder. His head fell back, and he didn’t fight me when I shifted to press his chest flush against Quinn’s back, so that I could reach around and pump against the younger man’s prick with the hand that had been on Silas’ hip.

  His head fell back, and he didn’t fight me when I shifted to press his chest flush against Quinn’s back, so that I could reach around and pump against the younger man’s prick with the hand that had been on Silas’ hip.  

   I slammed my pelvis forward again, hard enough that the Omega beneath me let out a small, aching sound from his chest. In turn, his younger over cried out, his hands pounding against the top of the desk - I spilled Silas King to depths that he'd never touched before, so that both of them were screaming and writhing beneath me. It was a living, breathing, aching, moaning tribute to my sexual prowess, and it made me burn all the more to knot inside of the bitch that I was fucking.

   _A litter of pups for you, brother_. Nakoma's voice was soft in the back of my mind, and I was in perfect synchronization with her thoughts. I wanted to fuck them both silly until my babes were pouring from their torsos. I didn't just want it, I needed it.

   The thought of it made me thrust harder. For a time, there was nothing more than panting, moaning and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. I could feel Quinn's body against the desk writhing and twitching, clenching hard, which made Silas clench hard in turn. I could feel the sweet sensation of orgasm aching and burning in my stomach, bubbling over to find release. I screamed. my teeth finding Silas' neck again as I felt my prick swell, tying my prick into Silas' core. His body responded, clenching tight, that ring of muscle closing around the swelling at the base of my prick to keep me locked tight to him as much cock began to pump thick, heavy streams of liquid fertility straight into Silas' womb. My girth was already nearly to thick for his sweet innards, and the knot made him scream. made his hands come up to instinctively curl around Quinn - he held the younger man tight to his chest, pain and pleasure and basic instinct at being bred causing him to twitch and orgasm, even through the ripping of my prick.

   Beneath him, Quinn's scream echoed his own, and I burned with sweet satisfaction that we were all tied together.

   We laid twined for a half an hour, my hips pumping, pouring more seed into Silas' depths - I knew without a doubt that he would whelp from this. My stomach was a deep, sweet burning twist of surety that made me thrum with sweet pleasure. But I wasn't done - not yet. As my knot finally eased and I pulled from Silas' frame, he fell almost bonelessly to the floor. Quinn had collapsed against the desk, and I gave a slow grin. His sweet ass was stretched, and I could see the soft, trickling ooze of Silas King's seed slipping from that hold and down his thighs. I would have him - then, there, while he was still drenched in his lover's juices.

   My prick was ready - the biological upgrades that the Institute had given me to expand the duration of my lifespan had been applied throughout my entire body - I could fuck until I was out of seed, and even then the recovery rate would only be a half hour at most.

   I still had seed enough for Quinn, and I wanted to fuck him while he was still filled with the fluids of his lover, stretched wide by Silas King's cock.

  I looked to the ground - Silas was nestled between Quinn's spread legs, his hand across his torso and a soft, content look on his features. I grinned slowly, stepping forward so that I straddled the Omega's body - if he looked up, he would see nothing but my cock diving deep into his lover's ass. The thought made me growl in pleasure, made my thrust into Quinn's used hole harder than it would have been, so that the young man screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

   I wasn't going to go easy on him.

   My pelvis was a hard, slamming gyration, pounding hard and fast into Quinn's depths - even though Silas had stretched him, I was bigger. I forced myself into him, deep and sharp. The younger man could do nothing but scream and take it, holding tight to the desk. The sensation of his tight little hole, the knowledge that beneath us Silas was being slicked with his seed, my precum, and Quinn's sweat... it didn't take long  at all. One thrust, another, and another... and I felt my prick swell.

   Quinn **screamed**.

   I knew my knot was bigger than his body could hold, but his ring of muscle still clenched tight, refusing to let me go. My come was hot, thick ropes into his frame, and I collapsed forward, my teeth setting against his back over and over again, leaving circle after circle of bleeding, bruising marks. Quinn whimpered in pain, in pleasure... his body torn and beaten, but the burning instinct to breed making his ripped core clench and milk my dick for more sweet seed.

  I wasn't sure how long we stayed tied, but everything inside of me was sure that the young man beneath me was just as filled and impregnated as his lover. Finally, his body released me, and I pulled free from his clenching ass. As I did so, the cum that hadn't been shoved deep into his gut spilled out, spattering against Silas' bare chest, all clear and tinged pink with blood. The sight of them both used and filled made me growl in pleasure. They were my Omegas - they would give me whelps.

   I was never going to let them go.

   Still, it couldn't all be pleasure. They needed to know who was the Alpha, and I knew exactly how to show it. I snapped my fingers, and the synths came forward. They dragged Silas from the floor with a simple command, pinning him to the other side of the desk so that his eyes were fixed and level with Quinn's.

   Quinn, who was torn and raw, so that a small trickle of blood accompanied the streak of cum that slipped down his inner thigh. I knew that to fuck him once he'd come out of heat would be nothing but pain. The scent of their desire was already beginning to wane, and I knew that the injection would be wearing off soon.

   I was going to let Silas wake from his ardent stupor to the sight of his lover screaming in agony. I stepped forward, my prick coming to attention again - I wouldn't come, but I didn't mind. This wasn't about impregnation - I'd already done that, I was sure.

   This was about pain, sweet sorrow and burning agony.

   I stepped forward without any ceremony or decorum. Silas' eyes were still half dazed, but I could see him swimming to the surface. Quinn was silent beneath me, his back rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath - that breath came in sharply when I moved my hips and thrust forward without mercy. He let out a low, scream. I could tell that he'd come to himself, because he bit the sound back, trying to scramble upward. My hands came forward, grabbing his wrists and twisting his hands behind his back, so that I held him with perfect leverage. My hips drilled into him, my prick diving deep and raking over his ripped muscles again and again, so that I could hear him trying harder and harder to catch his breath - it felt so fucking good, because looking in front of me, I saw Silas King swim back to the surface. I saw horror, and then pure fury cross his features.

  And I saw his heart break into a thousand pieces of winter sky when Quinn caught enough air to call out his name.

   "Get off of him!" The words were snarled out, like a feral animal. I laughed, jerking Quinn's arms at his back so that the muscles strained - it would shoot agony through his entire frame and I knew it. He squirmed beneath me, and I bucked my hips forward so hard that the desk dragged an inch - though he tried, low, pouring agony trilled from his throat in a whimper. Again, he tried to catch his breath, only to whimper out one word.

   A prayer. Begging. Pleading.

   "Sil!"

   I was looking at Silas' eyes when I saw something pass through them - something cold enough that I actually shivered. Something hard enough that it took my breath. It was hatred, clear and pure.

  It was _murder_.

  There was a crunching, snapping sound of metal as he threw himself up suddenly, ripping against the synths - I saw his skin tears where they'd been holding him, but he didn't seem to notice the arc of blood that flew from him in scarlet rivulets. He didn't seem to care that I'd abused his body. He came up on the table and flung himself at me - it ripped me from Quinn's body, and we both went tumbling to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs, and Silas’ fist catching my jaw made my head spin and my vision black for a moment. There was a scramble of something, clinking metal and a cocking pistol - cool, smooth, and circular, a gun pressed to my forehead. My vision began to spill back, but it was too fucking late.

  Fuck me, but I’d underestimated him. If I didn’t have a gun to my head, I might have been turned on.

   He leaned low, his blue eyes holding my death in their depths. “He’s **_mine_ **.” There was more to those words than what I’d just done - it was a lifetime of something that I didn’t understand - frustration and fury, pain and anger bubbling up to make him completely lose himself to the words. I had a brief thought that maybe I’d made a mistake bating Silas King… and then there was the sound of a trigger, a loud explosion of a pistol going off…

   And then nothing but a long, low, agonized yelp from Nakoma that chased me into oblivion.


	2. Je rêve en vert et bleu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the story Ghosts to see Nick bonding with Nakoma.

****  They always said that you see your life play before your eyes right before you die - but that wasn't what was happening with me. My life was flashing before my eyes all right, but it wasn't before I died. It was after the cold heat of a bullet and my wolf-sister whining ripped through my senses. It also wasn't my life as I'd remember it - it was fragmented pieces that made me the man I am...

  And Silas King was walking through the nerve endings of my mind and staring at those little slices of my soul with those blue eyes that had filled my vision before he'd shot me. 

   He's  **mine** , he'd said. I hadn't seen an ounce of regret on his countenance when he pulled the trigger. I also hadn't thought that I would see him flipping through my memories like someone shifting through the entries of a terminal, with my own voice like some ghostly narrator that I couldn’t control. I wanted to protest. I wanted to do  _ something. _ .. but all that I could do was watch him watch  _ me _ go through my life. My kids death - what I'd done to his and Quinn's pretty little Alpha-bitch. 

   He watched until X6-88 showed up in my apartment at Diamond City and took away little Shaun. I'd enjoyed having the brat around - it reminded me of what I could have had, if I'd have walked a different road in life. 

  It reminded me of what I'd wanted to have when I was fucking him and Quinn. 

  But now he skimming through my mind, and I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive. 

  There was another flash - a brief moment of cognitive awareness. I wasn't me, but I was me - my body wasn't my body. Metal and wires, and a man named Nick Valentine shouting in the back of my head. Standing in front of me, Quinn and Silas called out my name, but not my name.  _ Nick _ ? 

   "Hope you got what you were looking for inside my head." My voice wasn't my voice - mechanized, static. But it was still me. Nick Valentine had the hold to make me sit still, but I could at least get out the words that I wanted to speak - I wasn't sure what was happening. The chip in my mind - the one that kept my brain from deteriorating with age, kept my memories fresh and crisp.

  They must have used it somehow.

  Quinn's eyes widened in shock, and Silas' blue hues narrowed. I laughed, pleased that I could still startle them. "I was right. I should have killed you when you were on ice." 

   "What the fuck, Nick!?" Quinn's voice was sharp, and I saw his fingers moving instantly for a pistol at his hip -  _ my _ pistol. There was a jolt as Silas King stepped forward, his eyes fixed and alert. 

   "Are you feeling okay, Nick?" I wanted to answer, but whatever it was that had given me that moment of clarity was fading away, and I could hear a voice that wasn't mine at all reply. 

   "Yeah, I'm fine... why?" 

    In his head, I laughed. He didn't even know it had happened... and it wouldn't be the last time, if I had any say on the subject at all…

\---

 

I could feel a presence in my mind that I never thought I'd feel again. Nakoma was curled against my chest - even though it wasn't my chest at all. Nick Valentine had been asleep, and while he dreamt, I was awake... and the sensation of my wolf sister curled close was one that brought me more peace than I'd thought it would.

   "Nakoma?" I heard the gritty sound of my voice spilling out. I wasn't sure where we were - on a cot, in Diamond City. The memory came to me, and I realized that I could access Nick Valentine's life just as he had accessed my own. This was his bed, his home... and he'd bonded with my wolf.

   At the sound of my voice, Nakoma's head rose up with a start. 

_ Brother, _ the word was full of shock, and then sweet relief. But I could already feel my hold on Nick's mentality slipping, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay for long.

   "I'm here. I'll be back." My hand came out to stroke the fur of her head once, and then the white light pulled me back and Nick Valentine took over once more.

 

\---

 

   There were stars above my head when I came to this time. I laid curled on my side on a makeshift bed, and I knew with a certainty that Quinn and Silas were only a stone's throw away. Nick Valentine knew, and a small part of him burned because he  _ liked  _ them. He'd never felt like this before, and part of him wondered if something odd had happened with the mnemonic impressions that Doctor Amari had spoken of when she’d installed my memory into his mainframe. 

   I wasn't a fucking mnemonic impression, and Nick Valentine's lust for the two men from the past had to do with more than just me being settled in his brain - they were everything from a world that he could almost belong to, and a sweet representation of the fact that existing in the future with memories of the past was possible. They'd helped him through so much already, and he was loyal to them. 

   If he'd have had more balls, he wouldn't be asleep on this cot. He'd be up and between them - in the distance, I heard the softest sound of Quinn letting out a moan. It was followed by Silas' voice, a low murmur of 'I love you', and then Quinn crying out in pleasure.

   They were fucking, and I wanted to join them. I made to push myself up, uncaring about the fact that Nick Valentine's Gen-2 body didn't come equipped with the proper parts to actually fulfill my desires. Nakoma's head popped up, and I gave a slow grin... but the memory that was Nick was swimming to the surface again, and a low curse ripped from my chest as my consciousness was spilled into the back of his mind, carrying me away from my control. 

 

\---

 

  Time wasn't a thing that I could keep track of. It slipped in and out, with flashes of Nick's life, and a few moments where I could speak and act of my own volition. There were flashes of moments where I was me, and Nakoma would cling to my senses, trying to keep me there with her. She loved Nick, but she loved me. She wanted us both... and something else had happened - a male wolf. A wolf named Noir - a synthetic wolf that was bonded to Nick Valentine from years past. Nick had found him again, and now he had Nakoma and Noir both.

   I guess I wasn't the only one who was confused. 

   There was something thrilling about the knowledge that there was a male wolf that I felt a bond with - Nakoma had always been strong, confident during her heats because of my status as an Alpha... but Noir would give me power that I'd only dreamt of. Nick Valentine, male cop and human, had also been Alpha. The wolf knew the feel of it - my brother who was ready to bare teeth.

    My brother who wanted to breed Seraphina and Valeriya, Quinn and Silas' wolves.

     Between Nakoma and the newfound Noir, I clawed my way further into the world, hinged on the thought of seeing Silas and Quinn again, and giving them what they truly deserved.

\---

 

   I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but accessing Nick's memories let me know that it had only been three months since he'd carried Silas King and Quinn into the Memory Den. I was finding it easier and easier to flip through his mind, to play back past events like a movie that I starred in. I could feel how Nick's wired fingers had helped the two men back to his apartment in Diamond City, and how he'd cleaned my spill from their bodies with a warm, wet rag. The sight of them, sweaty and spent and full of my spill was enough to make my body twitch, my mind jerking me back to the forefront of Nick's consciousness. 

   "Quinn, it's going to be okay." It took me a moment to focus my gaze on the two men in front of me. It took me a moment to recognize our surroundings - Sanctuary Hills. It was a lot different than when I'd first come here to follow through with my orders. My eyes were drawing from the constructed buildings and small storefronts to catch where Silas' hand was moving. 

   Quinn's torso, visibly swollen through his blue jumper. My eyes flicked to Silas' torso - swollen as well, though not as much as Quinn's. My mind knew instantly what I was seeing - the babes that I'd taken careful care to whelp inside of them.

_ They were both pregnant.  _

   Of course it had taken.

   Silas' hand on Quinn's stomach made the metallic body that I was in wish it could clench in aroused excitement. Those were  _ my _ children growing inside of them, and I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that I was around to reap the rewards of my efforts. When Nick Valentine tried to force his way back to the surface, I  _ let  _ him. I knew that I had the ability to be in control, and I wasn’t going to give that up. But for now… for now I would wait. 

 

\---

 

 It was easier and easier for me to spill to the surface - it wasn't like I was taking over as much as merging with Nick Valentine. When our golden eyes tracked Silas and Quinn, taking careful measures to keep themselves safe in Sanctuary Hills as their pregnancies progressed, I could feel my lust to run my tongue along those swollen bellies, in tandem with Nick's desire to hold them close and protect them. It was both a fight for dominance between us and a delicate dance. We were perfect partners, but only one of us could lead.

   And only one of us could make the decision that I wanted to be made. I couldn't do anything that I wanted while I was stuck in this Gen-2 piece of shit frame. Nick hadn't even taken care of himself - he was ragged and falling apart, and there was no way that I could carry out the physical desires that I had for the two with the body that I had been given to work with.

   It simply wasn't going to do. Rooting around in Nick's mind, I had a memory of a man named Deacon - a man named Deacon who worked at a place called the Railroad. I'd known about it when I'd been nothing more than Conrad Kellogg, and I knew that synths went there to get new bodies, to get new identities.

   I knew if anyone could help me with my problem, it would  be them. After all, Nick Valentine had done the Commonwealth a load of good, and he was a supporter of the synth's rights.

   They wouldn't deny him the request of a Gen-3 body, so that he could finally fit in, finally be happy. Finally find love.

   It would have been more difficult to force him to leave Sanctuary with claims of needing to get some unfinished business taken care of if, within his little metal heart of hearts, he hadn't wanted the exact same fucking thing, looking at those two. 

 

\---

 

   I was Kellogg, but I was Nick. It wasn't my voice that I used when we spoke to Deacon, nor my usual brash, rude self when we asked Desdemona for help. It was Nick's drawl, with Noir and Nakoma whining at my side as evidence that this was something that we all needed. They were all too glad to help, understanding that a Gen-2 synth faced more prejudice in this world than anyone had a right to. 

  Of course they would help - they ate out of the palm of any synth's hand, even one wired and exposed like Nick's. They just wanted him to be happy.

   I just wanted him to have the ability to get hard. Silas King and Quinn were six months along, and I wanted to taste them before they popped. As it was, I was going to have to lead Nick Valentine through the process of  _ seducing _ them, because I didn't need them knowing my identity.

   Not just yet. In time, I’d let them know who they were fucking… and in time, I’d pick back up where Silas King had so rudely forced me to stop by way of taking my life. For now though… for now, I’d bide my time and enjoy playing with their minds. I’d make them fall  _ in love  _ with Nick, because if I knew anything about those boys, I knew that they would do anything to protect the people that they loved… even at risk of their own safety. 

   When Desdemona asked if I had any preference of the body that they found for me, because apparently there were quite a few options, I only had one. 

   “I need to be an Alpha.” 

   She was only too happy to comply. 

 


	3. Je rêve de la famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Kellogg have a synth body - but now they properly share a mind. Is Nick strong enough to thwart Kellogg's plan, or will he just use the Detective's emotions for his devious desires?

My body was not my body… but it wasn’t Nick Valentine’s either. We were still tall and thin like Nick, lean muscled and well-built, but our eyes were a golden brown. Dark brown hair spilled into those eyes… and a smooth, scarless face was something that we were both going to have to get used to for different reasons. The body of the synth that we’d been transferred into seemed to be an early 30 - just a little older than Silas, a few inches taller… a bit more built.

  I’d tower over Quinn, and even Silas would have to tilt his chin up to look me in the eyes. 

  It was perfect. I was  _ perfect _ . In the back of my  mind, somewhere, a reluctant Nick Valentine agreed.  _ We  _ were perfect. There was a part of me that was undeniably pleased with the fact that, while little Nicky didn’t understand what was going on exactly, he was beginning to cave to my presence. I think a part of him knew that I carried a confidence that he’d never really have - even though Nick Valentine from years past had been an Alpha, the Gen-2 Synth had never quite adapted the personality.

  I would settle for nothing less.   

  I idly wondered how Silas and Quinn were going to handle the change of body - I knew that they’d never expected Nick to do something like this. He’d never given any inclination to a desire for flesh and blood… and yet here he was, looking far more handsome than he had a right to, and somewhere well aware of the fact that I was going to use this body for the utmost salacious intentions. When I thought of it this time, I was given the achingly perfect response. My cock gave a small jerk, and in our shared mind, Nick Valentine felt a jolt of shock at actually feeling the sensation, instead of being fed memories of what it  _ should  _ have been like. It nearly caused our back to bow, and his did force our lids shut. I didn’t mind - I let the sensation pour through his body; I needed him just as hooked, just as fooled as Silas and Quinn. He’d fancy himself in love… and he wouldn’t be expecting it when I made my move. 

  The best laid plans required maximum effort in manipulation, and I was more than happy to take advantage of an innocent Synth and his two pregnant companions to achieve my goal. Aside from that, those two  _ pregnant  _ Omegas were  _ mine.  _ They just didn’t know that even death wouldn’t stop me from coming to collect. 

  There was a small part of Nick Valentine still left, the detective who realized that the events transpiring were far more nefarious than the new voice in his mind was letting on. I think a part of him wanted to believe that he was just uncovering a new facet of Nick Valentine’s memories, sparked by the introduction of one Conrad Kellogg. We both knew that he was only fooling himself - it was the part of him that  _ wanted  _ the two Omegas that let him play along with the lie. That part was where I planted my seeds of treachery, of  _ trust me _ and  _ you’ll win their hearts _ . 

  That was that part that I happily weaseled my way into, planting teeth and claws with no intention of letting go. The transfer to the new synth body had me more convinced than ever that my downloaded memories wouldn’t be corrupted, wouldn’t be displaced. I was here to stay. 

  Deacon and the rest of the Railroad congratulated me on a job well done, and I left for Sanctuary Hills - Nick Valentine was giving me full access to his memories, as though the body transfer had somehow completely fused and merged our stream of consciousness. We were no longer simply Nick, or Kellogg - we weren’t two men vying for the forefront of the mind. We were… something and someone else altogether different, and my personality was dominant enough by far that I was running the show.

   If I had any say at all, it was going to stay that way. I’d use Nick, and his memories of soft, loving touches and kisses, sincere looks and smiles. I’d never had that - I’d always been trouble from day one… but Nick was giving me access to an entire trove of tools that I’d never had before. I was going to make use of it. 

  I never claimed to be anything other than a villain, and a little change of venue wasn’t going to make me go back on that now. I’d been a man destined for deceit for as long as I could remember - I’d lost my wife and daughter because of the path that I’d chosen. Some clean cut detective wasn’t going to be able to overwhelm those urges, even if he was an Alpha presence, trying to pound against me.

   He wasn’t going to win.

   Instead, I kept him silent as we made our way back to Sanctuary Hills - I had a feeling that I was going to have a bit of explaining to do, and I was piecing together the story in my head. I’d been curious about life in the flesh since they’d shown up - with the recent development of a prior robot named Curie showing up in the body, it was clear that these types of transferences could be made.

   Nick Valentine had simply been curious about what his life could be like, if he was left to lead it like any other man. We just wanted what everyone else wanted - to feel, to see, to  _ experience _ . The Gen-2 body hadn’t even really understood what  _ touch _ was. I chuckled at the thought - if I told that to soft-hearted Silas King and his green eyed lover, they were both going to step up to the plate without a second thought in making sure that I experienced everything that I’d been missing out on. They weren’t that hard to figure out - and they were going to be easier to play than any game I’d ever engaged in before. 

  The trip to Sanctuary Hills was altogether uneventful, and when I came strolling across the bridge, the turrets that Quinn and Silas had carefully placed around the perimeter of the settlement turned in my direction. 

   “Woah there,” A voice that I recognized as Preston Garvey called out - he was some goodie goodie Minute Man, sweet enough to make me sick. “Are you lost, stranger?” I gave a low chuckle, making sure to switch to a familiar voice in my mind as I spoke. Nick - I needed to sound like Nick.

   “Easy there, Preston. It might not look it, but you know me.” I tipped the detective hat that Nick always wore, giving a slow smile. “It’s me, Nick. I… ah, might have gone through a few changes.” I let that smile stay plastered to my face, and took a few more steps forward, so that Preston could recognize Nick just by the gait of his walk and the long coat that still wrapped around our frame. It took a second, but I watched his eyes widen in shock, his face incapable of schooling into subtle features. 

   “Nick? What happened? How did you--”

   “It’s a long story, Preston, and I’m bushed from the trip here.” I stepped forward, pleased that he didn’t pull his gun on me. The familiar voice of Nick Valentine was spilling from my throat, and there was no doubt on his face that I was telling the truth. “Tell me, where’s Silas and Quinn. I left without telling them what I was doing - I thought they might be up for a bit of a shock.”

   Preston chuckled. 

  The easy manner in which he accepted Nick Valentine’s new body brought a deep satisfaction from my chest - this was going to work out even better than I thought. It wasn’t as though I’d expected Preston to be the hardest sell; in fact, the innocent Minute Man could have been fooled by most anything. 

   But I could tell that I still clearly radiated the persona of Nick - he was there, standing beside Kellogg… and he didn’t have the strength to stop me from carrying forward with my plan. 

   “They’re up in their bunker, Nick. I think they settled in about half an hour ago. They’re probably still awake, but--” And Preston’s cheeks flamed crimson. Though Quinn and Silas had never really announced their relationship, it was obvious that everyone knew. You could tell by the way that they looked at each other, by the way that they spoke. You could tell by the fact that they were never out of each other's sight for very long at all - they’d come into this new world with only each other… and it was clear that they intended for that to never change.

   It was part of what Nick admired so much about them. It was part of what was going to help me to break them even more. This time, I’d make sure that Silas was restrained and incapable of attacking me when I took advantage of his little lover…

  This time-- but why couldn’t we just use romance instead, and keep it safer? They never had to know that--

   My mind whirled for a moment, and I had to tamper down that obnoxious Nick Valentine in the back of my mind. Beside me, the wolves were letting out small sounds, clearly confused about the dissension in my consciousness. My hands came down, stroking through their fur. “Don’t worry.”  _ Don’t worry _ .  _ I’ll have things my way. _

__ The fact that I wasn’t really Nick Valentine, but there was a part of me that wasn’t really Kellogg anymore was a bit confusing, but I knew what I wanted - I knew what both men wanted. And it laid in front of me, up pathway and to the end of Sanctuary Hills.

   I wasn’t sure when Quinn and Silas had taken the time to build the town back up - it was clear that it had been worked on before Nick even came here. Whatever it was, Silas and Quinn had placed their home at the end of the way - perhaps so they could step out onto their carefully constructed balcony and have a good view of the town of Sanctuary Hills at large. It was the only physical tie left to them, the only thing that they had from their past, other than each other and the annoying Mister Handy who followed them around like a lost puppy. 

   There was no one on the balcony now, but I could see light shining through the cracks in the walls, letting me know that they were still awake - Silas King was far too practical to waste energy, after all. In my mind, Nick was trying to force me away from walking to the door - clearly, they were busy with something.

   Just as clearly, I didn’t care.

    The sensation of knuckles rapping against the metal door fascinated Nick - all sensations fascinated him, whether he was willing to admit it or not. He’d never known what  _ feeling  _ really was until I’d forced him into this new body, forced us both. That fascination stilled his voice in our shared mind for a moment… and that moment was long enough for someone to come to the door.

   Footsteps stilled, and the metal swung inward. Quinn stood in front of me, his hair disheveled, and only his military pants hanging on low slung hips - his stomach was softly swelling, beautiful evidence that my seed had taken hold when I’d had my way with him. Just the sight of his bare upper torso, still sculpted even during his pregnancy, caused my body to react, gut squirming and prick giving a jerk. It wasn’t my reaction, but Nick’s - and the instantaneous embarrassment and shame caused our face to flush a light pink. In front of us, the young soldier cocked his head to the side, fingers smoothing through hair that had clearly been rustled by his lover’s touch.

   “Ah, not to be rude… but… who are you?” He had to tilt his head up to meet my gaze, and I swallowed down Nick’s half mortification, half fascination with the image of Quinn’s taut bare body. 

   “You might find it hard to believe, but it’s me--”

   “Nick?” Quinn’s eyes flared wide before I even had the chance to introduce myself with the lie of a name. He actually stepped forward, his hand coming out and touching my chest. “What… how did this… why?” His eyes stayed wide, and a low whistle escaped his lips. “Wow. Silas!” His lips split into a slow grin, “You aren’t going to believe this.” He seemed so sure of what he was looking at, it caused my own consciousness to flutter in excitement. 

   Silas spilled into the room, the only evidence that he’d been in the same state of undress as Quinn the fact that his shirt was only half tucked into dark pants, less swell showing through the fabric than the younger man. “What is it, Quinn?” The younger man was already almost  _ prancing  _ forward though, taking Silas’ hand and pulling him forward. The older male looked at me, and I saw suspicion in his blue eyes. I had to school my features from slipping into an expression that he would recognize - instead, I let my lips slip into Nick’s easy, almost sarcastic smile. 

   “It’s Nick. Sil, look - I guess he gave Deacon a visit.” Quinn was grinning, his excitement for me obvious. Silas wasn’t so forward with his emotions. He did, however, step forward. Even he had to tilt his chin up slightly to catch me in the eyes. 

   “Nick?”

   “You better believe it.” I let that slow grin spread across my features, stepping in and closing the door behind me so that I could lean against the frame. “You told me that I was my own man - I guess I took it to heart.” It was only my sincerity - Nick’s sincerity - pooling into my voice like a soft, sweet warmth that finally melted the ice from his gaze. He actually smiled, soft and slow. I watched the way that it brought the scars on his features into different lines; Nick was like a moth drawn to a flame, and I could feel the way that our shared heart gave a slow flutter. God, but he had it bad.

  God, but he was going to make this too fucking easy for me. Silas’ eyes were warming up already, and I knew that it was because Nick’s expression was pouring out through my gaze - my intentions were hidden in a deeper, darker place in my chest… spilling out the tip of my fingers, swirling down to my cock that jerked at the sight of the two, so casual, smelling like sweet Omega sex. In the back of my mind, I could feel my wolves circling around to find the others in Sanctuary, Seraphina and Valeriya running with their pack and feeling content for it. Noir and Nakoma happily joined them. 

   “Wow, Nick.” Quinn’s excitement was still palpable. He went to a cooler in the corner of the room and pulled out a blue, glowing soda. Nuka Cola - I could feel my stomach knot in hunger and thirst. Having a Gen-3 body meant that those necessities were a thing that I needed to see to, even if it wouldn’t kill me if I didn’t. I hadn’t worried about it until now, and Nick was a slow swirl of curiosity, because he knew what things tasted like, but he’d never tasted them himself.

   I just wanted to taste the two boys in blue, their lips, their tears, their pain and pleasure. But for now, I’d settle for the blue Quantum that Quinn offered me. “I have to ask, what made you suddenly decide that you wanted this?” He seemed completely unaware of the fact that he was still shirtless, though Nick certainly wasn’t. Then again, neither was I. The sweet curves of his chest, tapering down in a v-shape to the shelf of his hips… his torso a slow swell that drew my eyes downward and across his belly. Nick was achingly fascinated with the taut muscles - I was burning from the knowledge that it was my whelp in his stomach.

_ Delicious _ . The Alpha inside of me, a swirling mixture of Nick and Kellogg alike was also determined to make him  _ mine _ . 

   I loved that the detective couldn’t disagree. My eyes flicked back to Silas - I could still taste his scent in the air, the sweet Omega that he was. But somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was remembering the fierce burn of his eyes - the way that he’d coldly held a gun to my head when he’d shot me. His biology painted him an Omega, but I knew that there was the spirit of an Alpha burning underneath - I was aroused at the knowledge of it, and the thought that I was going to break him.

  Nick, in turn, gave an ugly sound in the back of our mind. There would be  _ no breaking _ , but if we could unlock that side of him, experience it ourselves…  _ mmmm.  _

  I pushed the thought away - I would have what I wanted, but for now, I’d please the dear Detective so he’d let things run smoothly. 

   “I don’t know,” My voice came out as NIck’s gravely, somewhat sultry tone. “I’ve been watching the two of you, the people of Sanctuary… of the Commonwealth. You’re all so vivacious and full of life - everyone that I’ve helped is. I guess I took a page out of Curie’s book?” That slow grin came back, and I searched my pocket for a cig, lighting it up and taking a slow draw of it. “If I’m ever going to be Nick, the Nick that I am and not the Nick from the past, I need my own experiences to build that on.”

    The sincerity in my voice came from Nick himself, and I knew that he would have let me put him into this Synth body without any convincing, even if we’d shared mental space then. He’d  _ wanted  _ this, because he  _ wanted  _ them. 

    Quinn was still grinning, but it was Silas’ slow burning smile that caught my attention. “Good for you, Nick. I’m sure things are confusing right now, but you know that you have a home here, and any help that you need to adjust.”

    Warmth fluttered in my chest - Nick’s response to his offer. Warmth burned between my legs, my response to his giving heart. I planned to take full advantage of  _ both  _ things. God, this was going to be  _ so  _ fucking  _ good _ . 

   Swirling between my thoughts was Nick Valentine’s agreement - and his determination swelling up like a wave trying to break shore that he wasn’t going to let me  _ break  _ them. He was demanding some middle ground, refusing to hurt the two men who had shown him so much kindness. He was a  _ fool _ , but his determination was a growing thing, and I couldn’t help but to feel it rising up. 

   It was a good thing that I had practice in breaking others. I’d break the dear Detective first, and then…

    Quinn and Silas were laughing, excited for me, for Nick. Yes… I’d break him first, and then I’d break the two Omegas who were so sincerely happy for me. The two Omegas who I’d nearly broken before - the two Omegas who carried my whelps now like a brand in their bellies, proof of who they belonged to. I’d break them, and I’d make them glad for it; they’d bare my children and  _ mine  _ alone. 

   I couldn’t fucking wait. 


	4. Je rêve de la passion

The ability with which I could access Nick Valentine's memories was far too easy. He seemed willing to let me do whatever I wanted, so long as it allowed him to spend more time with Quinn and Silas. As to the two men in question, they were more than happy to help me through my 'difficult' time. It was so easy to play on Nick's shock and awe at new sensations and emotions... honestly, through him it was like I was experiencing things for the first time. Just that first Nuka-Quantum on my tongue was like a burst of sweet spring water, fresh from the tap. Nick had the mental memory of what it should have tasted like, but he didn't have the actual experience to know.

   I did, but through him, everything was new. I'd be amiss if I said I wasn't going to take advantage of his discoveries.

    What was better, Silas and Quinn didn't have a place built for me in Sanctuary Hills, so they insisted that I kip out on their couch until they could get something constructed - they didn't want me to go through the discoveries of being human alone. They'd seen how hard it was on Curie, so they wanted to make sure that they were with me every step of the way.

    It couldn't have been more perfect if I'd planned it this way. That night, they gave me a blanket and settled me down, telling me that I could help myself to anything in their ice box if I got hungry.

   What I wanted to do was follow them up to their room, and find sweet warmth between their bodies. It was only Nick Valentine's restrain that stopped me from trekking up there in the middle of the night to spill between the two of them.

 

\---

 

   I was woken the next morning to a delicious scent - it took me a minute to realize that it was Nick Valentine who was actually so enticed by the smell. I could identify it as radstag - Nick had never smelled anything like it.

   Even the memories of the old Nick Valentine couldn't identify it - he'd never existed in the post-apocalyptic world, after all. Still, the scent caused us to stir, and Quinn looked up sheepishly from the stove.

   "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." He dropped his hand down to his swollen stomach with a small grin. "Baby gets hungry early in the morning." I could see the slightest bit of sunlight peeking through the walls, so I knew he wasn't cooking at an ungodly hour... but Silas King was nowhere to be seen, and my body was half torn between Nick's desire to taste the radstag, and my desire to taste Quinn. Either way, standing was in order for both goals, and I sauntered into the kitchen area with my eyes fixated on his belly.

   "You're so much bigger than Silas," I grinned at him, Nick's slow voice coming out, "Gonna be a big baby, huh?" My proud little bouncing whelp.

   Quinn chuckled, turning the radsteak on the stove. "Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't this big with Salem or Harvey." My mind trilled at the name, I knew that he'd had children when I'd come into the Vault. I'd taken his little Harvey away from him - but, for some reason, the knowledge that there were other children, other parents... it rubbed me the wrong way. I wasn't sure if it was completely me as Kellogg, or a mixture of Nick's protectiveness digging into my thoughts. I shoved the need to emit a snarl and pushed the thought away. His other whelps didn't matter - what mattered was my babe growing in his belly.

  I stepped forward again, actually bringing my hand out to rest on his belly. My lips lilted into a smile, Nick's expression all the way. I had to avert my eyes to hide the sheen of possession that prowled through my gaze. "I think this was part of the reason that I wanted a Gen-3 body. I've been missing out on so much for so long."

   Quinn laughed, his hand covering mine for a moment in a friendly gesture. It made me burn on the inside. "Yeah - but you do realize you were saddled with an Alpha body, right?" He chuckled, turning back to his steaks and pulling them from the stove. I feigned a look of sarcastic innocence.

    "Yeah, I was aware. I should have had a preference, I guess." I shrugged casually, my mind irked at the fact that he'd turned away from me. He was moving now, pulling out plates - I took note that they matched, and I wondered how much of the Commonwealth they'd had to scour to get those.

   "You can still be a father though, Nick. From everything that I've learned, Gen-3 synths are completely capable of whelping." His voice was soft, helpful... and it made me burn even more. Inside of my head, I felt Nick's mind twist slightly; it wasn't the vicious, needy burn that I had. It was soft, sweet envy, and a gentle desire that washed like waves lapping the shore. He wanted that - he wanted it so much.

    I wanted it with Quinn and Silas. I wanted to make them swell again as soon as they spilled these whelps from their wombs. It was odd - though our thoughts were on completely different levels of perversion, our end means were still the same.

   It was just odd that Nick seemed to have some faith in the fact that everything could turn out more romantic in the end. I had no intentions of that - I'd woo them, I'd have their love, and then I'd fuck them until they begged for the man that they thought I was.

   Nick Valentine and his desires for romantic love weren't going to stop me. But still - for just a moment, his desire and sweet fantasy of what a relationship could be tinged my salacious thoughts. I shook my head, pushing his dreams away. That’s all they were; I wasn’t going to let them come true.

  Instead, I let my lean body slide into one of the chairs at the table. “Where’s Silas? It’s rare to see you two apart.”

   “He went to pick up the kids. He should be back in time for breakfast.” Quinn’s smile was easy when he talked about his love, soft and full of sweet emotions. It seemed that nothing could break their reverence for one another; I knew what I’d done to them, and it was like it hadn’t touched the radiance of their emotions.

  How in the fuck did they manage that? There should have been an emotional scar - they both carried physical marks that only added to their looks, in my opinion. But from the way that Quinn’s eyes went soft at the mention of Silas King, you would never know that they’d been tied up and raped. I didn’t understand it. Everything that had happened to me in this world had left an emotional scar on me - it had turned me into the perverse, fucked up man that I was.

   How did he avoid the carnage?

   It was just another thing that made me desire Quinn all the more. He stood, plates balanced perfectly on his arms… and something dark inside of me told me to stand then, to drag him up the stairs and take him. He was swollen with child - I had a feeling he wouldn’t even put up much of a fight. I could have my mouth and tongue all over his body - I could taste his sweet fluids and lick along the line of his stomach where my whelp would spill from. The thought caused my cock to jerk to attention, a low sound spilling from my throat.

  If Quinn had heard the sound, he would have known my intentions. His attention was diverted to the door, though, because a small voice spilled out suddenly. “Daddy!” And a small boy with blonde curls and Quinn’s bright eyes ran forward, careful as he threw himself at Quinn’s waist. A sweet little girl followed, wrapping herself on Quinn’s opposite hip. I watched the two children for a moment before my attention was caught by a mouthwatering scent - my head snapped to the doorway. Silas stood there, and at his side was a sweet little teenage thing, who smelled like sweets and fresh air. My eyes met hers, and my body jerked to more attention - she couldn’t have been more than sixteen at most, and I wanted to--

   Nick Valentine clamped down so hard on our consciousness that I actually felt the pain of my testicles clenching. Whatever thoughts I had been having, he put every ounce of his influence into stopping them in their tracks, and try as I might, I couldn’t draw in the young things scent again to wrap it around my head like a flag of lust.

   “Hey, Nick.” She smiled at me, waving as she made her way to a room upstairs.

   “Morning, Holly.” Nick knew who she was, and I was fucking shocked that he refused to let me have any thoughts about her at all. I didn’t know that the damn robot had it in him.

\---

No matter how many times I tried to let my thoughts veer to the young Holly, daughter of one Silas King, Nick Valentine refused to let me. He'd known her from before I'd joined with him - she called him Uncle Nick, and Silas seemed perfectly fine with that fact. I was shocked that he had the balls to stop my desires, but at the same time, I found the fact intriguing. Perhaps it was his own mentality settled in mine, but his ability to stand up to me was... interesting, at best. It gave me a heads up for the fact that I needed to pay attention to him - I couldn't simply push his presence to the side.

   I wasn't going to let him spoil my plans, after all.

   Silas and Quinn spent the next few days introducing me to any and all new things that they could think of. The people of Sanctuary, the food, hot water, the sensation of different emotions. Apparently, it had been confusing for Curie, in the beginning, the overwhelming sensation of emotion. The fact that they were so concerned about me gave me all of the headway that I needed to breach the subject of desire and need.

   "Well, I don't know when that's going to come up for you... but... you'll be able to feel it?" Silas' voice was soft and careful, and his eyes instantly diverted to Quinn. It was clear who was more comfortable talking about sexuality and emotion between the two. Quinn grinned slightly, his hands resting on his stomach. We'd been discussing different emotional reactions all day, and I'd been playing the good part of corresponding accordingly. The fact that Nick was really feeling the physical responses that came hand in hand with the emotions that he'd had all along made it a bit easier for me.

   "Desire is... it's a hot feeling." Quinn actually took a step towards me, putting one hand on my chest. "You feel it here." His hand lifted, so that he was no longer touching my skin, but it swept downward, over my lower stomach. "Or here." Green eyes flicked up to me, and I saw a soft trill of emotion flick through his gaze. His hand lifted, and he brought his palm up to cup my cheek gently. "Sometimes you feel it in your head. It really depends. But you should always follow your heart, Nick." His hand settled back against my chest, and I could feel the thundering beat of my heart against his palm. "It's always worth it in the end."

   Nick Valentine's response was almost too much to bare. Our heart literally nearly thundered out of our chest. Quinn felt it beneath his touch, and his eyes widened slightly. He had the grace to blush, and stepped back. It was Nick who stretched his hand out, the same stain of pink gracing our cheeks.

   "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I just... ah..." I let the blush deepen, accessing Nick's flustered emotions, and quickly averted my gaze, fishing in my pocket for a cigarette instead. "All of this is new to me. I know what love and lust are, but I've never felt the physical response before. It's not my fault you're one hell of a looker."

   There was something unspoken going on between Silas and Quinn, and I found myself utterly fucking frustrated that I couldn't read their minds. Quinn's small grin was sheepish, and Silas look was soft. It was the taller man that stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my lean frame and pulling me flush to his body in a hug. I could feel the swell of his belly, his shorter height letting it press against the top of my pelvis. I had to swallow down a near involuntary groan at the sensation, instead keeping my body stiff and in shock like the battery of emotions that Nick was feeling.

   After a second, I felt another warmth at my back, Quinn circling around so that the sweet swell of his pregnant torso played at the curve of my ass. I was wrapped between their warm bodies in a sweet embrace, and I could feel the heat of it sinking into my very core. It touched me in all the right, perverse places.

   It touched Nick in a place that he hadn't realized he could be touched - that place that made our heart rate pick up again, our blood rush, our face flush. Our body felt warm in chest, pelvis, belly, face... everywhere. Desire.

   No. Something more.

   I was trapped between the warmth of their bodies, and all that I could do was feel the way that Nick could pick up on the vibes of love and sweet acceptance that they gave.

   "We know it's going to be hard for you Nick, but we're here." I had memories from Nick to know what was happening - Silas King was a damn fool for love. If something was hurt, or aching, he and Quinn pulled that person into the sweet shelter of their protection and adoration. Nick had seen it multiple times, and until now, he'd been invulnerable to the true sting of it. They were goddamn radiant - no wonder people became so infatuated.

   I felt Quinn lean his head forward, a soft touch between my shoulder blades. They weren't being overly sexual - they were being downright comforting, but my body wasn't reacting that way. I wanted this - I wanted to be pressed between the two of them, preferably with a distinct lack of clothing... but already, Nick's vulnerability to emotions was getting me on the right path.  

   I loved that they were so easy to play.

   "It's going to take a while to get used to, but you have us."

    "I... really don't know what to say." It was Nick who spoke, Nick whose voice was full of gravelly depth. Emotion until now unaccessed. "I've always had a soft spot for you two, I guess I just didn’t understand what that meant before.” Nick pulled our head back, our lips turning into an embarrassed half smirk as we met Silas’ gaze. “Thank you. You two are truly the best things to stumble out of Vault-Tech.”

   Silas King’s eyes were an ocean of depth, a November sky full of promise, caring and innocent love that twirled together in an endless waltz.

   Too fucking easy.

    _I won’t hurt them._

Don’t hurt them, Nick. _Kiss_ him.

   It was funny that the former Synth-Detective was having trouble arguing about why pressing our lips to Silas’ was a bad idea. I stood, startlingly close to his visage, and heard Nick’s words spill from our lips. “I don’t know what I’m doing - I don’t understand any of this.” We leaned in an inch, and I could see blue eyes widen in half startle-half wonder. “I just know that my body is… my mind…” I forced us forward before he could say anything to spoil the moment. My hands came up, tilting his chin the few inches that it took to make our height meet, and then there was _warmth._ We touched lips to lips, pink petals a gentle caress like the falling flutter of tree blossoms; poetry - Nick could only think poetry, because Silas King did not pull away.

   Around my back, Quinn’s arms tightened. I don’t know if it was from shock or something else, but he held me all the closer, and I drank down the soft taste of sugar against his mouth. I’d fucked them before - I’d fucked them hard, and they’d wanted it. But it hadn’t really been them, it hadn’t been willing. It was hormones and lust, and there was none of the softness that Silas presented now as he parted his lips slightly to catch against our lower pout. The sensation of that sweet wetness brought a gasp from Nick’s throat, and it broke our embrace.

   I could feel the swirling correlation of Alpha and Omega between us, and I let Nick’s plight spill honest from my hips. “This is the first time… I….” Soft embarrassment for the formerly grizzled detective. Softer shame that he was letting me have my way.

  Silas didn’t pull back, but he didn’t spill forward, either. I watched his throat convulsively swallow, his eyes drifting past me for a brief flicker to Quinn. Again, it seemed like they were saying something that I couldn’t hear, because I felt the smaller man shift forward, his body completely flush against my back, but his hands trailing lower to spill over his lovers.

   When Quinn spoke, his voice was soft and husky - but there was sincerity to the question. “What are you asking, Nick?”

     _Save me._

“I don’t want to experience this for the first time when I have no control. I don’t want to hurt anyone…” Nick’s voice, but my words. In front of me, I could _feel_ it when the words spilled through Silas. I needed something, though, something to shove him over the edge. I could feel them both, hovering on the edge of the blade.

   “Please?” And that was it. I watched his eyes softly warm, and I felt Quinn’s lips, a soft press of heat against my neck that sent a trill of excitement straight from the line of my throat to the saluting hardness of my prick.

   They were too easy to read - too easy to manipulate. Nick Valentine’s sudden, burning desire mixed with a heavier emotion was making it all too easy.

   When I pressed myself forward, Silas King did not pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning - the entire next chapter is going to be smut. Beware, bewareeee.


	5. Je rêve d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut train, toot-toot. We will resume your regularly scheduled plot after this brief intermission.

****It was a flurry of high riding emotions and the reaction of two very pregnant Omegas to the presence of an aroused Alpha that somehow ended us up in the top bedroom of the bunker. Our wolves were running somewhere amongst the hills that surrounded Sanctuary, and I knew that they would have their own wild night, but they were far enough away that I wouldn’t know about it until the morning. I was also made somewhat aware of the fact that the younger children lived in the house as well, but their rooms were adjoined, and it was late. Silas had still locked the door as we entered, and they were both laying on the bed before me now; Quinn's eyes were like emeralds on fire, his lips parted, his breath coming in soft and anxious gasps. Beside him, Silas' gaze held the arctic of winter, stoic and beautiful and waiting.

   Internally, there was a struggle between Nick Valentine and Conrad Kellogg - both of us wanted the same thing; to ride those sweet Omegas until there was nothing left but pleasure. The difference was, I wanted something hard and messy. Nick wanted a sweet softness that the boys would remember forever.

  There was no in between for the two - it was only my realization that letting Nick have his way would forever entrap the two Omegas that caused me to relent. If I was soft, sweet, delicate... I knew that the emotion in their eyes would turn to love. It was almost like they couldn't help themselves.

   It was Nick's shaking and hesitant fingers that pushed the trenchcoat from our upper body, but it was my gaze that boldly stared at the swollen stomachs of the two men before us. I wanted them - and even if I let Nick take it slow, I would still fill the desires in my twisted heart.

   I would taste them, and touch them - each part of them that was mine... and Nick with his delicate sensibilities and ideas of love wasn't going to stop me.

   I think that it was the trust in Silas King's eyes that gave Nick the strength to fight me at all - he looked up at our tall frame, and the soft smile that was chased around the edges with lust was all for Nick. "You know what you're doing, Nick." His hand was already holding tight to Quinn's, and I saw the way that he gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. "Trust yourself - we won't let you do anything that you shouldn't." And then, in a softer purr, "You're safe here."

   Quinn's eyes were just as dazzling as Silas', though I could see that he was already losing himself to the lust that he felt. Even when they weren't in heat, Omegas could be affected by the sheer presence of an Alpha. Quinn and Silas both were wracked with hormones, and it was clear that the younger man was still the lesser of the two with self-control. "Join us, Nick." He held his free hand out to me, scarred fingers reaching. "Please?"

   Inside, the monster of depravity that was Conrad Kellogg growled in pleasure; before we were done, they would both be begging. If I had my way, it would be in pain and pleasure.

    _Not tonight._ Nick's voice was firm, with a softer tone of, _Not ever_  that he added in the background as though I couldn't hear his words. I chuckled - we'd see about that.

  But tonight... tonight Nick could have his way. My fingers moved and loosened the top buttons of my shirt before I stepped to the bed. It was Nick in our mind that made those steps hesitant, less predatory than they should have been. Nick in our mind that caused us to come up short at the foot of the bed, fingers nervously playing against the twisted metal that made up the frame.

   "Are you sure?" His voice that spoke, but I knew the answer from the two Omegas. I could smell their scent, heady in the air again. I knew they weren't going to be able to resist now.

   "Come to bed, Nick." It was Silas who spoke this time, soft, firm, a demand and a plea all at once. Both Nick and I had the same reaction - a physical jerk of pleasure and desire. I spilled my hands into the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, flicking the material to the ground and crawling onto the foot of the bed so that I was on my knees in front of the two of them. They both laid, calm, passive, with fire burning in their eyes - there was something so sexy about it, so fucking irresistible.

    There was something that burned and coiled in the part of our heart that was Nick, because they were so trusting and so ready to let us find confidence in our own movements, willing to use their bodies as a playground for our unfettered desire.

    I let my hands stretch forward, so that I mirrored my motion on each of their frames - digits skated up along the fabric of their pants, tickling until I hit against their hips. Quinn's body jerked up and forward, and I could smell the sweet scent of his desire flooding the room. I knew, when his pants were off, he'd be soaked and ready for me. I wanted a sweet taste of that liquid need, and I would have it before all was said and done. Silas King's eyes were still intense, checking my face; it took all that I had to keep Nick's expression across our visage, as opposed to my own predatory need. Nick was blushing, aching, unsure but ready to have his way with the boys all at once. The Alpha that he had been in his past life was slowly awakening, bringing itself to the front of our mind. That Alpha knew that the Omegas beneath us were ours for the taking; it was in perfect unison with my own Alpha desires. That, mixed with the fact that the body which housed our consciousness had been an Alpha in its prior life was too much for the synth-detective to ignore, to deny. Even if I hadn't already convinced him that this was what he wanted, I think that pure instinct would have taken over.

   Our hands moved to Quinn first, spilling against the waistband of his pants. He was already so swollen that there was no button, but instead stretchy fabric that I could easily hook my thumbs into to slide down his hips. The sensation of the material skating along his legs made him shudder, and the evidence of his arousal and need stood erect and at attention like a good little soldier as I revealed him to the air.

   I wanted to move forward then, to take him between my lips and suck him until he cried out my name - a name that wouldn't bring me satisfaction until he knew who he was calling for... but Nick insisted that we move to Silas next. His pants still had a button, but I made quick work of the catching, exposing him in the same way that I had his lover. Though his body didn't betray his desire by arching upward, I could see his need standing at the same attention as Quinn's - they were fucking beautiful there, bare together. The slight glisten coming from beneath their testicles and soaking into the sheet beneath them let me know that they were already ready and aching for me, soaked through so that no lubrication would be needed.

   Nick's mind clamped down hard - we weren't going to simply plow into them. Not yet... not yet. This was his first time, and he was going to take it achingly slow.

   I would give in to his tender ministrations, but I would have my way in turn. It was my thoughts that spilled us forward - this time, fingers lifted the fabric of shirts, and Silas and Quinn both helped me to strip the concealing garments from their frame. They laid nude and perfect before me, and my cock was throbbing with desire, still restrained inside of my pants.

   Soon, soon… but Nick and I both wanted more first.

   “You’re both _so_ beautiful like this.” The words came as a low growl from my throat, and I knew that they were mine, though Nick echoed the sentiment. We shifted lower, so that I could rub my cheek slowly across the darkened line of Silas’ stomach. I shifted, repeating the motion with Quinn. Their seam, darker because they’d already given birth. My tongue came out in a hot, wet line, tracing the contour of the strip. Quinn arched his body forward, a low moan tearing from his throat. When the heat of my tongue found Silas’ waist, a felt a low vibration in his chest; there was no sound, but his fingers tightened in the sheets, his free hand twisting the fabric as proof to what I was doing to him, and how it made his body ache.

   The scent of his desire rode high in the air, intoxicating and _delicious._ It was there again, and it made my body burn. Soft chocolate and savory depth, alcohol and heroin, and everything that turned Conrad Kellogg into the epitome of Alpha desire. It filled the space of the room and made me dizzy - made me _burn_. Only Nick in my head stopped me from falling on them, ravenous to repeat what I’d done before.

  Only Nick brought me up short, so that instead of using teeth, we laid a gentle kiss against the top of their swollen torsos.

   With a low growl in our head, I forced him to move lower with those lips, lower on Quinn’s frame. The more I shifted, the more that scent spilled into my senses - he was the sweet one, the high notes of sugar to Silas’ spice. Even their chemistry seemed to fold perfectly together - alone, the scents would have been enticing. Together, they were irresistible. I don’t know how they’d stayed away from the attentions of every Alpha in the pre-war era.

   Then again, their children were of the exact same age, so they hadn’t managed it at all, had they?

   The knowledge that some Alpha had been here before I had caused me to snarl in the back of my mind, but I knew that it was folly. Whoever had done it to them was long since dead, and there was no challenge to me now. I focused on the task at hand, skimming my lips along the shorthairs of Quinn's pelvis. He whimpered, hips jerking up beneath my touch - I saw the motion of Silas gripping his hand tighter, almost as though he was anchoring him down. They were doing this for Nick - they were doing this to give the synth inside of our joined head a strength and confidence that he seemed to be lacking.

   They were doing this because the overwhelming sensation of three Alphas pouring down on them was something that they were powerless to resist. My tongue darted out in a slow wet line, trailing a cross patch from Quinn's flesh to the curve where his leg met against his pelvis. Another little whimper spilled from his throat, and I relished in the sound of it. The further that I moved, the headier the scent of him was, until it was all that I could smell. A low groan, and my mouth opened again - I bit against his inner thigh. He spread his legs wide from just that little nudge, and I could see the glistening moisture pooling between the downward sweep of his ass. My tongue came out, and I licked downward; my fingers tickled along his leg, skimming up the length of it and catching beneath his knee to lift his limb up. It spilled him open for me, pulling his cheeks apart, lifting his hips upward so that I could see the glisten of his need for me.

   Liquid, perfect sweet liquid essence of his arousal. My face moved forward, my hot breath tickling against his erect prick for a moment before I dove lower. My nose nuzzled the silkiness of his testicles, but my mouth opened to take in the taste of that glistening wetness. That sweet moisture told me his body was already ready for me - and fuck me, if it didn't taste just as good as I thought it would.

   Quinn cried out above me, his body jerking forward, his leg in my hand spasming. My tongue delve deeper, slicking between his cheeks, teasing for a moment against his damp hole, until my mouth was full of the taste of him.

   I knew what I wanted. In my mind, Nick was overwhelmed with the sensation of what was happening. He didn't have the fight in him to stop me from moving in a fluid motion that brought me between Silas King's legs while Quinn was still mid cry of need. The older of the two didn't expect my sudden change of pace, but his body complied to my touch, legs parting, hips shifting up so that I could swipe my tongue against his own sweet moisture, spilling his legs over my shoulders so that I could lift his entire lower body up with the strength of my upper body.

   My tongue tasted him, and their flavors mixed together. It was heady, intoxicating - I'd taken more drugs than I could count, and it was more overwhelming than all of that combined. They were sugar and spice on my tongue, sweet and savory and better than any memory that Nick Valentine or Conrad Kellogg had. They were perfect - and I could tell that I was instantly addicted. My eyes glanced up, fingers smoothing along the bunched muscles of Silas' torso; he held himself up so that I could dive my face between his plump cheeks and take another taste, and his body above me was trembling. He had so much more control than Quinn, but his body was shaking with need and desire, letting me know that the control that he so desperately tried to cling to was slipping from his grasp.

   That knowledge was intoxicating in and of itself.

   My tongue spilled up from the depths that I was plundering - I could have spent hours just tasting them; in the back of my mind, I knew that I would. This was the first of many times, and their pliant and willing bodies made me all the more eager to use Nick Valentine and his innocence to get into this exact situation again and again. For now though, my own body was burning, and the desire to taste more of their sweet flesh was too much to stand. I lowered Silas' hips back to the bed, moving my face upward as I did so. My lips and chin were soaked with his natural lubrication, and I let that wetness slick against his testicles before my tongue slipped out to lick a long, wet line up and along his cock.

   Even Silas King didn't have the control to stop the small cry of need that poured from his chest. I had to bite back the growl of satisfaction that spilled from me, because he was looking down the muscled line of his body, and it was Nick Valentine's expression of desire and something more that was spilling from my eyes. I could see it hit Silas like a wave, that expression, and his free hand moved to stroke through my dark hair, spilling the strands from my gaze and urging me onward.

   "Is this okay?" Nick's voice was ragged, threaded with need and want. Silas actually let out a small laugh, though it was strained and wrapped in desire.

   "More than..." He seemed to have to concentrate to gasp out the words, and beside him Quinn's laughter was a rumble of need.

   "Don't stop?" The younger man wasn't too proud to beg for it, and my hand came up in answer, thumb spilling to brush at the head of his prick. Sweet pre-cum already pearled there, as though watching my careful ministrations to his lover was enough to bring him pleasure.

    My eyes were all for Quinn when I moved further up, so that my lips were positioned above Silas' prick. His green hues burned as I let my pout part and swallowed his lover down in a long, hot line that left my mouth smacking and my tongue playing against his slitted tip so that I could taste his sweet essence pearling out. The sound of Silas groaning above me brought an answering growling from my chest, and the vibrations of my utterance made him cry out all the harder.

   Fuck me, but he tasted so good. I wanted to move up immediately, to thrust my prick had into his slicked hole and take him then and there until it was Kellogg that he was screaming out for, and not Nick.

    No, we won't hurt them. Gentle, gentle.

    And I acquiesced, because the swell of their stomach was precious cargo that I wasn't willing to wound. I knew what hard fucking could do to pregnant Omegas, and I wasn't willing to let that trauma happen to my children. Instead, I would bring them achingly close to orgasm with my lips, my teeth, my tongue... sweet ministrations that would bring Nick Valentine pleasure and give him cause to cooperate with me over and over again. Until my children were free from their bodies, there would be no rough sex.

    By the time that they gave birth, they would be so addicted to my gentle fucking that they wouldn't be able to say no - they would love me... they would love Nick.

    It would make my great reveal all the sweeter.

    For now though, I let Nick have his way - we swallowed Silas down in a hot, wet line, and our hand moved in tandem with that motion. My throat reflexively clenched, and my palm mimicked the movement, so that Quinn and Silas cried out in unison. Something about the combined sound brought both me and the Omegas above me pleasure. I could feel the way that Silas bucked up in response to it, and the way that Quinn's hips moved with his. The scent of their arousal rode even higher in the air, thick and almost cloying against my senses, until I was dizzied by it. I pumped hard at Quinn's cock for another moment, my mouth raising up so that my tongue traced the thick vein along the bottom of Silas' shaft.

   With saliva stringing from my parted lips, I pulled back from his prick - my hand stilled against Quinn's cock. They both panted beneath my touch, eyes wide, aching, needy for more. Their hormones from pregnancy seemed to be almost as strong as their hormones during heat, because they were wanton things beneath my touch....

   But I wanted to see them - I wanted to see them both. My hands moved, fingers slicking downward. The drenched lubrication between their cheeks made it easy for me to take two fingers against the tight ring of muscle that guarded their inner chasm. I'd been there before, when I was Kellogg, and I'd be there again. Now.

  My fingers pressed against those rings with a slow mercy - from their expressions and the way that their hips shifted against the touch, it would seem like it was torture and not a pleasure.

   "Nick!" Quinn gasped out my hand, and I saw his hand scramble against the sheets, his other bringing Silas' fingers up against his lips. His eyes clenched shut tight, and his lover's gaze flickered between his face and mine. I let my digits inch their way into the two Omegas bodies - it was like they were connected by strings because their hips came up in unison, one sweet puppet controlled by my antics. The two fingers thrust inward, diving deep enough to hit knuckle. Once I was fully sheathed, I let the slender digits scissor, so that the two boys cried out in tandem. The bucking of their hips and the way that sweat began to sheen, slicking down their swollen bellies was almost too much for me to resist. I drew my fingers out, only to let a third slide in as I thrust my hands forward again. I could see pre-cum dripping down Quinn's tip, thick against the swell of his stomach. Beside him, Silas' lower lip had been drawn between his teeth, and he was choking back sounds of pleasure with that bite.

   When my knuckles once more touched the stretched ring of muscle, I let my fingers twist again, curling upward so that I could stroke hard and fast against the cluster of nerves that would send pleasure spiraling through their senses.

   Quinn nearly lost himself then, and I was forced to pull my fingers from his core, lest he come before I'd even had the chance to sheath my throbbing cock in his innards. I brought my soaked digits to my lips, sucking at his slickness as I worked against his lover's core with my other hand. Silas, strong Silas, held out, though his lip parted in an aching cry of a name.

   Nick's name.

   Something inside of me burned duality - Nick's pleasure and Kellogg's fury at the name that was both right and wrong all in one syllable. It was Nick who brought his fingers up to wrap around Quinn's shaft again, but it was Kellogg that pulled fingers from Silas' depths and unfastened the button of the pants that kept the hardness of our dick at bay. I released Quinn's cock only long enough to spill the offending material down my legs, flinging them out of the way. My hands were moving then, and it was Nick and Kellogg both who shifted Quinn's hips upward, pressing the swell of impressive girth against the younger man's stretched hole.

    I teetered on the edge there, forcing Nick's desire to spill forward slowly, to complete Quinn's need down. It was hard to swallow that need, but the green eyed man made it much easier - those hues burned into my own, and he gave me exactly what I wanted.

   "P-please?" Begging... such a fucking sweet sound. My hips eased forward, the thick length of my shaft sliding home into his depths. Silas turned his body, his mouth capturing Quinn's cry of pure pleasure as I let the swollen head of my dick rake over his lover's sensitive bundle of nerves. Trembling, sweetly sweating Quinn, already so close to the edge, spilled his pleasure from one thrust, so that I could see his seed paint against his swollen stomach like a litany to how fucking good of a lover I was.

   I let my hips work, bucking gently inside of his clenching and squeezing core - the tightness let me know that he and Silas weren't fucking as often as they had before. Of course, with their pregnant state, it didn't shock me. My own eyes clenched shut tight - Nick's inexperience with these sensations nearly made me spill my load in Quinn's sweet chasm, but I wasn't having any of it. I didn't know if this body had the same stamina as Kellogg's, and I wanted to make sure to fuck Silas King to pleasure before I gave my own up. I pulled from Quinn while he was still quivering and twitching, and shifted my body forward. Silas was on his side, his mouth still drinking down his lover's cries of pleasure.

   It was easy to lift one leg to gain me better access, and then thrust into him so that his prick spilled up against Quinn's hip slicked from my saliva so that the friction was sweet for him.

    I watched his hand jerk up, one cupping Quinn's jaw, the other moving to wrap around his lover's pregnant torso. With the lubrication from my mouth and Quinn's seed slicking along the side of his swollen belly, it was easy for Silas King to thrust in time with the sensation of my cock diving into his depths. I was easy with it, but still rough enough that he cried out, the sound muffled by Quinn's lips. They fed on each other's sounds of pleasure, echoing within their embrace. The younger Omega brought his hands up, one wrapping around Silas' neck, the other grabbing to spill at my hips, so that he drug my body forward with each thrust - in turn, it brought his lover's prick had against his hip, so that we were one sweet, fluid motion of pleasure and passion.

    I dove into Silas once, twice - the inner heat of his core beckoning my pleasure from me. I wouldn't fill him until he was screaming beneath me - I refused, and it seemed that the Alpha's body that I inhabited had the self-control to follow through with the desire.

   More than that, it seemed like Nick wanted to see his lovers to pleasure before he had his own. It was so fucking perfect for me that I nearly lost myself to orgasm from it all... but that wouldn't do. Instead, I shifted my body, angling my cock upward so that I worked against his bundle of nerves. I could feel Quinn's fingers flexing on my hips, and he drew me forward again and again, forcing Silas' prick hard against his hip. There was a twitching spasm beneath me, and I heard the audible scream echoing in Quinn's mouth... and then there was hot heat and Silas' body clenching tight around me hard and fast.

    He ripped his mouth from Quinn's long enough to cry out, nearly intelligible, "Nick, please... please..!" As though he could tell that I was holding out for his own orgasm, which was ripping his body back to arch against my own, giving Quinn the freedom to latch his lips to his lover's neck.

   The sight of them, swollen and covered in cum and sweat - the sensation of Silas' tight ass clenching around my cock... and Nick's sudden realization that he _loved_  the men beneath us was too much for me. It was Nick’s restraint that clamped down in our skull and stopped me from knotting inside of Silas King, tying our bodies together - of course, it might have been a good thing. I had no idea of our girth, now that I was a synth - the last thing that I wanted was to rupture something inside of my pregnant Omega - better to just spill and fill him until I was sure. Intelligible thought was hard though, because orgasm was sweeping me up in a wave that sent shockwaves of pleasure bursting hard along every nerve that I possessed. Inside of our head, Nick Valentine was reeling from the sudden sensation of pleasure - a vague memory before, and now a full blown reality that was sizzling at our nerves. My head fell back to my shoulders, and I felt my own liquid pleasure spill out, up into Silas' gut in thick, hot ropes. Quinn's fingers clenched tight at my hip, and we rocked that way for another half minute, my dick spilling liquid heat again and again, until there was nothing left but sharp breath and beating hearts.

   I fell forward, and Silas shifted himself so that I was curled between them. Inside of our mind, Nick was reeling from the sudden epiphany of love. Inside of our mind, my body was already burning for more - I would never have enough of these two, and I knew it. They were my Omegas...

   "Nick... fuck me. You were worried?" Quinn's voice was breathy, and he wrapped one arm around my waist, reaching over my body to take Silas' hands. They entwined their fingers again, bringing their interlocked hands to rest against my hip. I could feel their swollen bellies pressed aginst my stomach and back - they didn't seem to care that they were covered in my seed and their own... they were purring with contentment, and Quinn's eyes were already flickering shut. Behind me, Silas pressed a soft kiss to the back of my head.

   "You were perfect." And then a pause before adding, "Sleep here with us tonight?"

   "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." The answer was Nick and Kellogg both, because wrapped between their sex-soaked bodies, we were content. I only took a second to shift a blanket up over us, and then settled between their sweet scent and heat - the sound of their breathing slowing, their hearts beating in tandem lulled me into exhaustion. I didn't know if it was Nick or Kellogg that brought one arm out to snuggle each of them close.

   At that moment, I didn't matter. We both felt... complete.


	6. Je rêve de la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but I went to add more and I found that I really felt this was complete. The next chapter will have quite a bit of meat to make up for it, I promise.

I was confused for a moment when I woke the next morning. There was a tangle of legs and the sweet scent of sex riding hard in the air... and then the sound of small knuckles rapping on the door. It jostled both Quinn and Silas awake with a start, and I actually felt the two men tense for just a second at my presence before the realization of what had transpired poured over them.

   "Oh, God. It's your turn, Sil." Quinn's voice was a soft little petulant cry as he flopped back to the bed, his arm actually coming around my waist to snuggle closer to me. I laid beneath them like a radstag caught in a light - Nick Valentine was utterly confused about how they were already so casual about our presence... and I was feeling something quite akin to that same emotion. Silas actually snorted.

   "It's been my turn three times in a row, Quinn. You owe me." And yet he was pushing himself carefully from the bed and pulling his clothes on. He took a second to peek at the metal around us, and then I felt cloth catch my jaw as Silas threw something at Quinn. "Besides, we all need to get up. I'll go fend off the ranks while you two get yourselves cleaned up." Even pregnant, Silas King had a grace as he moved around the room, wiping himself as clean as possible and then pulling on clothing.

   "Da! I want to play! The wolves are scratching at the door, and you told me we could go on a walk today!" A little boy's voice was full of pouting protest, so similar to Quinn's tone that I knew it had to be his son. And yet it was Silas who answered.

  "Salem, why don't you go and get your sisters, and we'll all go for that walk together?"

  There was no answer - just the sound of little feet retreating in the distance. Silas turned his gaze to the bed, and grinned. "Now get up. Both of you." Even though he was being soft, that air of command was still in his voice - it caused Nick to want to stand at attention, and brought a low, purring hum of appreciation from my chest. I didn't understand how an Omega could have such a presence - but I didn't have to. I could see the way that his eyes were soft as they looked at me, the slow smile on his face only just managing to chase away a blush.

  Nick Valentine and his burning need for them would lead me straight into the path of their arms - my seduction of Silas King and his little lover Quinn would be full and complete, and I would let Nick take the reins and show me how to access these emotions until my whelps were born...

   And then, when their bodies were empty and free? I would have them - Conrad Kellogg would have them. And they would know who they'd fallen in love with.

\--

  Time passed faster than I thought it would. With each day that transpired, I was made starkly aware of the fact that Nick Valentine's growing emotions were something that I couldn't simply ignore. More than that, with each day that passed, and with each time that Nick opened up about vulnerability to the two boys in blue, I could see their emotions for him deepen. My plan, as it were, was going perfectly.

  My distraction came from the increasing swell of their stomachs. Quinn actually squealed in slight excitement, bringing my hand to his belly to feel the sensation of the child kicking. I'd chosen to stay in Sanctuary Hills with them, and even pregnant, they'd helped me to build a small house not far from theirs.

   More often than not, I spent the night in their home. It seemed that they were careful of their lovemaking during pregnancy. My skilled tongue and Nick Valentine's eager urge to please was the cure that they'd been searching for in the wake of their hormone-filled malady of lust. I was more than happy to comply - each time I was able to run my tongue hungrily along the seam of their swelling torsos, my entire body burned with the sweet, burning knowledge that the whelps inside of them were mine.

   Oddly enough, Nick clung to that fact. Our whelps - ours to protect. The babes and their Fathers. I would have argued with him that the children were mine and mine alone, but the truth was... our mentalities had merged to the point that I would give Nick some claim, if only to keep him from spoiling my plans.

  It was one day a few weeks later when I breached the subject of the Father of their children. Nick hadn't a clue as to where the babes had come from - or at least, he wasn’t letting me know if he did. Quinn had actually just let me feel the sweet movement in his stomach, and Silas was in the other room with the children, teaching them some strange pre-war game that got Nick's nostalgia kicking enough that I could easily slip in the question while he was distracted.

  "Quinn," I let my voice come out in a soft question. My fingers played against his stomach again, and I could feel a soft kick against my palm. It sent warmth arching through my body, sweet satisfaction that burned me to the very core. "Whatever happened that night when you went into the Fort? The babies, are they..?" I wanted to ask him if he could still feel me inside of him, fucking him to fruition, giving him a life to nurture. I wanted to know if my name still rang from his senses when he felt the sweet baby beneath my palm give a sign of life.

 Quinn took a moment to give me a glance, and I could see a measure of calm in his eyes that I hadn't expected. I'd honestly thought that what I'd done would haunt the two of them. Had I dosed them so much that they'd forgotten about it completely? The heat-drug had never had that effect before, so it made no sense.

   "As far as it matters, Nick, the Father of my baby is in the other room, playing with our kids." Quinn gave a light shrug, but put his hand over mine, gently squeezing to show appreciation for what he'd assumed was concern. "Anything and anyone else doesn't matter." I had to fight the low growl that threatened to spill from my lips - it actually caused Nick to surge forward, and he shifted our body so that we pulled Quinn against our chest, cuddling him to us.

   "I'm glad. Whatever filth you left behind in there doesn't deserve to see the light of day. He doesn't deserve forgiveness." Nick forced the words out, and I wanted to scream, because I couldn't take them back.

  "I don't know, Nick. Seeing his memories - seeing what he went through." Quinn's voice was soft, thoughtful, "It's no excuse, but it's a reason. He," Quinn made a point not to say the name Kellogg, and I could tell, "Was burning for something more than just the torture, I think. He wanted..." Quinn glanced down at the swell of his stomach, and his breath came in at a soft tremble - I would have been satisfied if it had been in fear, but I think it was in _pity_  for me. Nick's mind was a glowing presence of satisfaction. "It doesn't matter. He's gone now, and the last thing he did was a terrible thing, but still _good_. Silas is a wonderful father." And just like that, the name Kellogg was forgiven and swept away all in one soft glance, and Quinn seemed none the worse for wear for having had to think of it.

   I was pissed. I was... confused.

   Quinn gave a soft laugh, a giggle, and actually wrapped his arms around our torso. Silas turned at the sound, the smile that crossed his features at the mirth of his lover a radiance that burned like the light of the sun. "It's probably just my hormones talking. Ask me again after I have the baby, maybe I'll be pissed then. It's just hard to harbor hatred when you can feel-" And as though the baby wanted to make a point, a strong kick hit me in the ribs. Quinn giggled again, no longer finding it necessary to finish his sentence. Instead, he laid against our chest and watched Silas play with the children... and it was Nick and Kellogg both whose heart thundered hard in our chest.

 


End file.
